Map of the problematique
by Spookyronny
Summary: Kingsley est homo, Tonks l'aime. Compliqué n'est ce pas ? KxT


**Map of the problematique**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** C'est pas à moi, si ça l'était, il y aurait beaucoup de Kingsley dans les livres

**Note:** Cette fic a été écrite pour Babydracky qui voulait une KingsleyxTonks. Un bougre, c'est un homosexuel :-)

Six mois déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble et Tonks n'en revenait toujours pas. Quand elle l'avait embrassé un soir dans un des boxs vides du Département des Aurors, elle s'en était voulu à mort mais Kingsley n'avait pas objecté, n'avait même pas bougé en fait et donc elle avait recommencé. Et Kingsley avait répondu.

La même scène eut lieu tous les soirs de la semaine et se terminait toujours avec Kingsley qui rentrait chez lui sans ouvrir la bouche et Tonks qui, après une petite pause allait boire un verre pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le premier baiser n'était pas prévu du tout. Elle en avait envie et la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis plusieurs jours lui avait donné le courage de se lancer. Ca ou alors elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pulsions ce qui pourrait s'avérer très problématique. Mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, cinq baisers en cinq jours, non cinq baisers complètement décoiffant en cinq jours, c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le problème avec l'imagination c'est qu'on ne peut jamais la rattraper, elle en veut toujours plus.

-« Coucou ! » C'était officiel, Tonks ne maîtrisait plus ses pulsions. Sinon, elle ne serait pas sur le palier de l'appartement de Kingsley à se dandiner comme une adolescente de quinze ans.

Kingsley mit un peu de temps à lui répondre. Pendant un moment, elle cru qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez, puis elle pensa qu'il resterait planté là sans bouger, toute la nuit.

-« Mmm re-coucou. » Il était très calme, trop calme peut-être. Toute cette histoire était beaucoup trop calme. D'habitude quand Tonks visitait Kingsley, ils se mettaient tous les deux à parler en même temps en se racontant tout, absolument tout et il n'y avait pas de trous dans les conversations. Ils parlaient tous les deux avec les mains en mangeant ou buvant et en se taquinant bref tout le contraire de ce qu'il se passait depuis cinq jours.

-« Entre Tonks, si tu restes là et que mon voisin te voit, il va être jaloux et insister pour qu'on fasse une partie à trois ! » Tonks était au bord de la panique. Il ne souriait pas, il avait levé les yeux au ciel et il était déjà partit dans le salon, la laissant seule au pas de la po….partie à trois ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y allait déjà y avoir une partie à deux ? Elle rentra et ferma la porte magiquement derrière elle. Après réflexion, elle rajouta un verrou en plus : le voisin en question était gras et sale.

-« Je suis venue parce que….ça va ? »

Kingsley, assis sur le canapé regardait les news à la télévision.

-« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

-« Tu es bougre. »

Là ! Elle en était sûre, c'était de la colère qu'elle avait lue dans son regard.

-« Tu en es sûre ? »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêchée alors ? »

-« Pourquoi toi tu m'as embrassé alors que tu sais parfaitement que je suis bougre ? »

-« Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions. »

-« Tu ne réponds pas aux miennes et c'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Pendant que le présentateur TV annonçait l'arrivée de la météo, Kingsley avait appuyé sa tête sur le haut du canapé et contemplait le plafond. Tonks était en pleine réflexion. Fallait-il dire la vérité, fallait-il enjoliver la réalité, mentir peut-être ? Ou alors faire tomber quelque chose, rire un bon coup, proposer une sortie dans un bar et oublier toute cette semaine en la noyant sous des litres de liqueur de fraises.

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai embrassé et si tu m'as laissé faire alors que tu ne ressens rien alors tu n'es qu'un salaud ! » Autant continuer à agir sous le coup des pulsions. Agir d'abord, réfléchir après…ou alors ne jamais réfléchir, c'était la devise des Gryffondors après tout et les Gryffondors ne mourraient à priori pas plus jeunes que les autres en moyenne.

-« Donc c'est de ma faute ? Bah bien sûr, c'est tellement plus simple comme ça ! »

-« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire Kingsley ? »

-« T'es chiante Tonks, vraiment vraiment chiante. » Il poussa un énorme soupir et répondit dans un souffle. « Par curiosité. »

-« …Les cinq fois ? »

-« Non. A partir de la deuxième, c'était autre chose. La bouche d'une fille n'est pas vraiment différente de celle d'un mec tu sais. Tu piques moins. »

-« Je ne pique pas tu veux dire ! »

-« C'est ce que je voulais dire oui. » répondit Kingsley dans un petit rire.

-« Et donc juste parce que tu aimais ça, tu m'as laissé continuer ! » Tonks était à deux doigts de lui foutre une claque, à deux doigts !

-« Bah bien sûr ! Pourquoi arrêter un truc qui fait plaisir ? J'ai personne en ce moment et tu embrasses très bien, je vois pas où est le problème… »

Est-ce que frapper son ami/futur petit ami/futur ex-petit ami/futur ex-ami en l'embrassant était quelque chose qui se faisait ?

-« Je veux plus. »

-« ….C'est souvent comme ça. »

Tonks se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Kingsley. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Je veux vraiment plus. »

-« Je suis bougre. »

-« Tu es célibataire. »

-« Mais bougre. »

-« Tu n'aimes pas être seul. »

-« J'aime être avec un mec. »

-« Tu ne pensais pas aimer embrasser une fille avant cette semaine. »

-« J'ai déjà couché avec une fille et je n'avais pas aimé. »

-« Tu étais bourré. »

-« T'es chiante. »

-« Je sais. » Tonks arborait fièrement un grand sourire. Elle avait pris le dessus sur la conversation, elle était à deux doigts de remporter le gros lot.

-« Tu es ma meilleure amie. »

Trois doigts du gros lot.

-« Il y a de très belles histoires d'amour qui se passent entre meilleurs amis. »

-« Mais quand ça se passe mal, ça gâche tout. »

-« Ca ne se passera pas mal. On peut toujours essayer et si ça ne marche pas, on demandera à quelqu'un de nous oublietter. »

-« C'est une sorte de challenge en fait. Si j'y arrive, enfin si on y arrive on aura gagné. Je n'aurais plus à me cacher et je pourrais avoir des enfants à moi. C'est presque tentant… »

Tonks se leva et serra les poings.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me parler d'enfants toi ? Qui a parlé d'enfants ? Si tu veux des enfants, faudra te débrouiller tout seul ! »

-« Embrasse-moi. »

Tonks se figea. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Peu importe, elle se jeta sur Kingsley et l'embrassa avec passion.

La soirée s'était fini au lit. La première fois avait été délicate et très peu satisfaisante. Autant la bouche d'un homme et d'une femme étaient pareilles autant tout le reste étaient complètement différent. Après plusieurs semaines de tâtonnements, ils arrivèrent à quelque chose de plutôt satisfaisant, très satisfaisant même de l'avis de Tonks. Kingsley refusait de faire certaines choses, tous les trucs qui faisaient vraiment trop hétéros en fait et Tonks refusait de faire le truc qui faisait vraiment trop bougre.

Depuis six mois, ils formaient un petit couple parfait aux yeux du monde sorcier. Tonks était ravie même s'il lui arrivait parfois de regretter le bon vieux temps où elle passait ses soirées avec un Kingsley taquin, des soirées où ils discutaient des mecs et où ils s'amusaient à donner des notes aux culs de leurs collègues.

Elle avait appris à fermer les yeux sur les jeudi soirs où Kingsley sortait seul et ne revenait que tôt dans la matinée. Ca faisait partie des sacrifices de la vie de couple.

FIN


End file.
